


Falling in Love?

by PhanTrashAlex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Grinding, Palming, Phil Lester - Freeform, Wetdreams, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashAlex/pseuds/PhanTrashAlex
Summary: Dan and Phil have to do a project together, which results in Dan going over to Phil's house. One night, after a long day of school work. Things get out, and they don't go the way that Dan expected.





	Falling in Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is bad, please do not tell me. I am pretty bad with writing, and i was just on a writing spree.

I walk in as people start to fill the science room. I hated school, not because of learning. It was the fact that I got harassed all of the time. And there's this really cute boy(forgot to mention, i'm dan, gay, 16) he may be the popular one, the one that everyone loves to hangout with. While I'm the outcast that everyone ignores. But he's fucking hot, he blinds you with how amazing he looks. Anyway, not the point. This is one of the only classes that I have with him, and that's why I hate it the most. The good thing was, I always sat in the back, while he sat up front. So while everyone thought that I was being a good student, and doing my work. I could stare at him, and fantasize the things that I would love to do with and to him. "So, class. Today we're going to be doing a group assignment." I hear the teacher start talking, and I zone the rest of it out. I copy what's on the board. "Phil, you'll be paired with Dan." I hear her say. I look up at Phil and somewhat smile at him. This was the worst thing, there was a 1/30 chance that I would get paired with the love of my life, and I just fucking did. Now, any other time it wouldn't be a bad thing, but "you'll be doing the project at home!" is the last thing that I caught. I sigh, wanting this to be over with.  
As the bell ring, I get up to leave the room. Phil sees me leaving, and comes up to talk to me. Now I am freaking out, that was the last period of the day, and he'll probably invite me over or something. It's not like I don't want to go over to his house and be with him, but it's not like I want to humiliate myself in front of someone so perfect. "Dan? Did you hear anything I just said" I caught him saying, me coming back to reality. "Oh, sorry. I'm Dan, nice to meet you." I say sighing once more. "Oh, okay. Uh, Hi Dan, I'm Phil. Are we going to go over to my house to get started on the project?" he said smiling. His smile was just as blinding as the rest of his fucking body. "Uh, sure I guess. I need to text my mom -who happens to know I have a crush on you- and tell her what I'm doing." he smiles at me and waits beside me. I text her saying 'I wont be home until later. I have to work on a project with a partner, and we're going to go to his house.' I put my phone away, go to my locker, throw my stuff in it, and tell Phil to 'lead the way'.  
When we get to his house, it's more modern and classic then what I expected it to be. Probably because he lives with his parents and can't afford to move out. But when we get to his room, it's almost exactly like my room with the band posters and a bit of black with some other greys. "I really never wanted to be the popular kid at school.." he starts. "it just kind of happened. But this is my personality. I like bands and I'm a very big nerd." he says giggling. "Anyway, do you want to get started on the project?" I nod.  
After 2 or 3 hours of working on the project and talking about random things, he asks if I want to stay the night. I smile and nod at him. "Okay, well, you can either sleep in the guest bedroom or in here with me. Either or I don't mind." he said seeming very happy. I panic, I knew I shouldn't have gotten myself into this mess. "I will sleep in here I guess." I eventually say. He starts cleaning off his bed. "Okay! If you want to you can sleep in the bed, but if you want I can sleep in the floor." shit, now he is going to think I am weird. But, I don't want him sleeping on the floor, it's uncomfortable. "No, you can sleep in the bed, and I guess I will do the same." there was no way in hell I was sleeping on the floor of someone's house.  
After two more hours of talking and not doing much, we decide to climb into bed. I just hope I don't wake up with morning wood. That would probably ruin the friendship that I was starting to make with him. I mean, it won't stop me from falling for him, but it will help me get closer to him personally. I turned my back so it was facing him, him doing the same. And fell asleep. I didn't wake up just to a boner, I woke up from a wet dream. If I were at home, this wouldn't be a big deal. But I was at the exact person's house I was dreaming about. And the worst part, I was grinding against the bed when I woke up. I look over to see if Phil was still there, and he was, just looking at me confused. "I'm so sorry.." I manage to say. "What happened, Dan? You were practically grinding against me." I looked at him and blushed, hard. He gets up and turns the light on, unfortunately seeing the situation I am in. "Oh, uh. I'm assuming you need to take care of that? I mean- I will just leave, try not to get anything on my stuff please." he says awkwardly. "No- please stay." I say quietly, wanting him more now then I ever did before. He looks at me, still very confused as to what is going on. It doesn't help that some random kid, who has a crush on him, is in his bed grinding against it. "oh- okay?" he walks back over and sits on the bed. "Help me.." I start pulling my pajama bottoms off. He starts palming me, happening to know that was what I wanted. I finish pretty quickly. "Phil? I want to talk with you..I've had a crush on you since year 6. You never fail to act and dress perfectly. I know that this is a lot coming from some random twink in two of your classes, but I'm sure you'd like to know.." "Well to be fair, I have had a crush on you basically ever since I laid eyes on you. When this whole popularity thing came along, I never really got the chance to talk with you, as a fear of being judged. But I guess this is the time, will you go out with me?" he replies quickly and seeming a bit shy. I blush once more, nodding. "Yes, of course I will!" he smiles and hugs me.


End file.
